Escape
by Pinkrose786
Summary: Pan Son is in a very bad marriage. She's isolated, not able to reach her friends or family. But in order to save her son, she must make the ultimate sacrifice. But how, he took everything from her, her money credit cards. Then the phone rings. It him. T/P
1. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dagonball z or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Please keep an open mind while reading this story. I know Pan is OOC, but that's part of the plot. Okay enjoy.**

* * *

**Escape**

The alarm clock, rung loudly in her ear. Making her already pounding head hurt even worse. The ear piecing sound cease, with a flick of her risk. She turned over in her huge bed, trying to hide her tears, and her red puffy eyes. If he saw her crying he would only hurt her worse.

She was terrified of him. He hurt her badly, every time he got drunk. An it was only worse when he was sober. Kami, she just didn't understand why Ken treated her so. It didn't make any sense, one minute he love her and the next she was in the hospital.

She groan, thinking about her last visit to the infirmary. She was on her death bed.

The doctors, her parents, and her best friends pleaded with her to stay, They actually beg, her not to go back with him. The man she called husband. They could see through her lie. They knew Ken, beat her, they knew he busted her ribs.

But she couldn't leave him. He begged her to stay. Promising, he wouldn't hit her again, promising they would start anew. So like a fool she stayed, she believed him. Everything was fine, until a week later. Ken had been drinking, and something that happen while he was out made he angry. An like he did every other time, he took it out on her.

Like a vampire craving blood, he craved to see her in pain. Now it was to late, to late for her to escape. She had no money, he froze all her credit cards, bank accounts. He cut her off from her friends. She was a prisoner in her on home. An she was terrified. If only she had listened, if only she had been brave enough to escape. But she was weak and she thought, she thought she loved him.

She should have known better, she should have… She could clearly see all her mistake, once she look in the past. She knew when it started, she saw how she just let the abuse escalated. Like a fool, Pan Son let the man she called husband, turned her into a terrified little girl.

She felt his hand on her body, and had to forcibly stop herself from trembling. He pulled her towards him, making her black hair wipe around her face, from the force.

He kissed her, Pan close her eyes in disgust. "Good Morning darling. Did you sleep well." Ken was hovering her, ignoring her puffy eyes.

Pan nodded, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. She knew that if she didn't answer him, there would be hell to pay. "Yes Ken." her voice was so soft, submissive. He like that.

He grabbed her chin harshly, making her wince. Black eyes stared into her trembling blue ones with menace, putting fear in her mind and body. She held her breath, praying that a tear didn't slip, praying that she didn't tremble. She knew what he was looking for, a reason to hurt her. Not that he needn't one. Ken just like to make her suffer.

He smirked, making Pan release the breath she was holding. "That good. I know I keep you up all night." He kissed her again, deeply this time. Pan forced herself to response. He grunted, satisfied and rolled of her naked bay. Kami, how she hated him.

Pan head the shower running, but she didn't move. She didn't move when Ken came back out. Fully dress for work, and she didn't move when he left out of the room. When she heard the front door slam, her tears came. How long, how long could someone live like this and not go insane. She was a slave, and he was her master.

She heard footsteps padding there way to her room. Tiny footsteps, that where in a hurry to get to her room. She sought up, pulling on her rob that was on the floor, trying to hide her sadness. But he knew, her little darling knew that pain that course there her body.

"Mommy." he whispered slowly pushing the door open. He was only five, but he was forced to grow up faster than any toddler. Ken, he didn't like foolishness. Though she tried with all her might to protect him, her darling son, Ken simply knock her unconscious, when he was angry at his son.

"Come in, Ty. Come on in. He gone it's okay." Her one an only child, ran up to her and jump into her arms. Trembling, tears in his black eyes. He heard, he heard her screaming in pain last night. Pan crushed his small bay to hers, smoothing her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him.

"It's okay darling. Don't cry. Mama fine."

"Why, Mama, why does he hurt you. Why does he do this to us." he cried.

"I-I don't know darling. I don't know. Some people just like to hurt others. To make themselves fell better. But we can't live like this, I don't want you getting hurt anymore. I must get you out of here. I must."

Pan held her son, rocking him gently. She knew she had to get him out of this environment. She had to save him. Ken would hunt them down to the ends of the earth if she left. He had the money to do it to. But if she stay, and sent Ty, to live with her Mom. Maybe she could save him. But how….

Moments later, her cell phone rang.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short. But it get the point across**.


	2. The Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z or any of the characters. I make no money of this story.**

**Pinkrosé 786 note: Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Pan stared at her phone for a heart beat, still clutching her son. Her phone, it was the only thing that he didn't take from her. An only so he could _watch_ over her. It was just another reason for him to hurt her, if she didn't answer.

Kami, she was so tired of living like this. But with trembling fingers she answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Pan, it's me…Trunks." Pan eyes glazed at that voice, that name. No it couldn't be, not Trunks he wasn't even living in Japan anymore. But it was him, and Pan remembered the last time she saw him.

*****

It was Christmas eve and she was watching Trunks laugh with her uncle Goten. Kami, but he was handsome, and she had finally told him. She blushed thinking of that embarrassing encounter. But it was fine because he had kissed her, whispering it was about time she told him.

Pan smiled when he turned her way and smirked, she shook her head and went back to admiring the Christmas tree. Tomorrow it would be Christmas and everyone was at Capsule Corps for the annual party. Bra was suppose to be helping her, but she had slipped off some where, but Pan didn't mind she enjoyed decorating.

She gasped, when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Trunks. He was very closed to her, she could feel his body heat. She looked around the room finally noticing they were alone. She sighed and leaned into him, smiling when his arms tighten in response.

"Pan, there's something you should know." uh oh, she didn't like the sound of that. She turned gently in his arms, smiling into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it Trunks?"

He hesitated, not knowing how to say it. She was so beautiful, he thought staring into blue eyes, and he really didn't want to tell her this, he knew it would break her heart so he kissed her, trying to buy time.

"You're so sweet Pan." he whispered against her lips. "I wish it could be different. I wish I could stay with you, but I-I can't."

Pan stiffen, pulling away from him, he was confusing her. "I don't understand Trunks, I thought you wanted to be with me."

"I do." he said reaching for her. But Pan dodged his arms, stepping away from him, shaking her head. "Pan please-"

"Tell me what's going on Trunks. Are you leaving?"

He nodded, turning away from her. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't know how long I'll be gone, Panny. An I think it would be best if we went our separate ways."

Pan heart skipped a beat at that, she reached for his back. "It doesn't have to be that way. I could go with you-" she stopped seeing him shake his head no. "Then I could wait for you. No matter how long, Trunks please."

Trunks turned and stared at her, his eyes hard. "I'm sorry, Pan, but this is goodbye."

Tears slipped from her eyes, as he disappeared from her life. An if Trunks had known of the pain she would suffer, he would have moved hell and earth to stay with her. To keep her safe. But he didn't.

*****

Pan was snapped out of her reverie, at the sound of her name. "Oh, Trunks is that really you?"

"Yeah, and you have no idea how much I've missed you."

Pan closed her eyes against the pain in her heart. She had missed him to, so much. It had taken her so long, to pull herself together after he walked away from her. But now he was back, and she really need his help.

"Trunks, please listen I need you to help me."

There was a pause on the phone, and Pan heart slam against her chest. What was the matter, he would help her, wouldn't he?

"Trunks-"

"So it's true. Oh, my Kami, Pan I'm so sorry. Just get what you need, and I will have you and your son out of that house, in no time. I'll fly over, and take you away, so that bastard won't be able to find you. I promise, Pan I'll never leave you again."

Pan looked into the curious eyes of her son. She kissed the top of his head and smiled, happy for the first time in years. "How did you find out?"

"My mother told me and I-I, Kami, Pan I went into a rage."

"Oh, Trunks I've been so scared." she cried.

"Don't cry, baby, you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm coming, go and get ready. I'm about to leave now, okay."

Pan nodded. "Are you nodding Pan?"

"Um hmm. Trunks, I want you to know that I still love you."

He didn't missed a beat. "You are my heart."

* * *

A**/N: An there you have it the second installment of** _**"Escape,"**_ **so what do you think. Next Chapter: _Is it really that easy?_ Don't forget reviews aren't needed, they are welcome with open arms! An I would like to THANK everyone who have reviewed so far. An before I forget, check out my profile it has new info! See ya later.**


	3. Is It Really That Easy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Dragon Ball z or any of the characters, I make no money off of this story.**

**Pinkrose786 note: Okay I couldn't resist and decided to update sooner. Thanks for the reviews, but a little more never hurt.**

* * *

Pan put the phone down, hope coursing through her. Trunks never broke a promise, or went against his word, he would help them. She knew he would.

"Who was that mommy." Pan smiled, looking at her son, he would be safe soon and so would she.

"Oh, honey that was the answer to our problems. We're going to be safe soon." she stood, and put Ty down. "Come along, darling, we need to hurry." Pan clutched her gown, and holding back a moan of pain, hurried to her son room. She hoped and prayed she could get everything ready before Ken came home.

****

Trunks was restless, he could barely sit still. The plane was well on it's way. He had booked one right before he called Pan, just in case the story was true. An he was damn glad he had. Pan. Just the thought of that bastard touching her, hurting her made his blood boil. Soon he would be with her, and his Panny would be safe.

But, Kami, when he thought of the things she must have endured he hated himself even more for leaving her. At least she had a son, that was the only shining light. Because otherwise, Fuck! He hated this! But he would make it better.

First he had to get her and her son away from the bastard who called himself her husband. Then he would take care of _Ken._ He shuddered, just the thought of _him, _disgusted Trunks. He would make sure that Ken wished he never laid hands on Pan.

Trunks sighed, and laid his faced against the cool plane window. He knew brooding wouldn't help, because it was the only made him more angry. But it was the only thing that kept him sane, thinking about what he was going to do.

An for the hundred time that night, he wished he could have stayed with his Pan. If he had she never would have known pain. Only joy and happiness. He remembered the night he left her, she looked so heartbroken. An his heart still ached to this day.

He would have to tell her why he left, but he knew she wouldn't like it, hell he didn't even like it.

Trunks open his blue eyes, he felt the plane shuddered and knew they were landing. He unbuckled his seatbelt, felt himself twitch, he was nervous and anxious all in one.

He stood and thank the pilot, and finally set foot back in Japan. It was good to be home, he wished he had come back on better terms, but oh well. _I'm coming Pan. Please be safe._

_*****_

The servants were watching her suspiciously there loyalty was to Ken, not her. He's the one who paid them, but she didn't care they had to get ready. A couple of hours had passed, and she knew Ken would be home soon. He sometimes came back to check on her. That's why she was in such a rush, she had to hide the bags, and hoped the servant minded there on.

She had dressed her son and herself in jeans and a white t-shirt. She glanced at Ty, and smiled. He was sitting next to there two duffels bags, she wasn't taking much, just what they could carry and need.

"Come on Ty, lets go." she grabbed his hands, there things, and walked downstairs. She tried not to be conscious, but she was nervous. She ignored the servants as walked outside, to the rosebushes, and put the bags there, making sure they were hidden.

She dropped to her knees in front of Ty, and hugged him. "I know this is strange, Tyler, but we must get out of here. Okay."

"Okay, mommy." he whispered, he was scared as well.

"Ty, I want you to promise me something." she started, looking at him. "If I tell you to run, you run, no matter what you see. You run until you're safe. Okay, can you do that."

Ty nodded, not sure what she meant. "Okay, then lets get back inside."

"Why are you outsides for anyway, darling." The words stop her cold, and tears pricked her eyes. Ken.

*

Trunks stepped into the cab, and gave the driver the address. It wasn't far, he could have walked there. But the drive would get him there much faster. An he didn't know the situation with Pan, she could need his help right now.

He hoped that wasn't the case, he didn't won't her to suffer anymore. And he didn't know what he would do, if he saw anyone hitting her, or her child.

So he prayed, prayed that she was safe, and could withstand just awhile longer.

*

Pan stood slowly, placing Ty behind her. "It nothing Ken, I-I just thought some air would be nice."

Ken ignored her, and glanced at Ty. Who was hiding, and clutching his mother leg. He saw his father looking at him, and hid his face. Pan touched his head, as scared as she was, she would never let anyone hurt her son.

"Come on Ty, lets go inside." she took her eyes off of Ken, and smiled for her son. "Come on, dear, let's get you to your room." She grabbed his hand softly, and made for the house, Ken right behind her.

"Do hurry, Pan, I really need to talk to you." Pan heard the threat in his words, but she knew Trunks was on his way, she only had to hold out for so long.

Pan hurried in Tyler's room, and closed the door. She hugged him tightly. "Do you remember what I told you earlier, Ty." he nodded. "Good, now, I want you to locked this door, and if I don't come get you, don't open it."

Pan kissed his cheek and left, praying she had the strength for this. She walked into her room, and breath deeply when Ken walked up to her.

Getting in her face. "What are you planning!"

"Nothing, Ken, I told you we were just getting some air." Pan said to him, turning her face downward, she knew it was coming.

Ken grabbed her face. "You are a fucking liar. You never go outside, unless I tell you to! Stop, lying you bitch!" He raised his hand high in the air, Pan flinch.

"No! No more!" she screamed before he backhand her across her face. He grabbed her neck, and slammed her to the wall. Pan screamed. She tried to crawl away, Ken kicked her harshly in the side. She heard a crack, she moaned, wishing someone would come to help her.

Ken squatted next to her, and he yanked her up by her hair. She could hardly breath, but she stared at him with hate. Ken eyes flashed angry, and he punched her point blank in the face.

Pan screamed and clutched her face, she saw Ken, and lased out violently with her feet. She connected, and watched him drop with pain. She knew she had to get up, her body protested horribly, but she made it to her feet.

She kicked him again, and limped to her son's room. He was standing in the hallway, tears screening down his face. "Run, Tyler, run outside!"

Tyler shook his head no, and grabbed her hand, urging her to come. "Please, mama, let's go." Pan grabbed Tyler, and tried her best to run. She saw the door, twisted the knob.

"Pan, you bitch, get back here." He was coming, without a thought, she pick up Tyler, and wretched the door open, the sun blinded her. An she fail, into the arms of Trunks.

* * *

**Pinkrose786: What do you think. I know I'm not much of an angst writer, but I do believe it turned out brilliantly. Don't forget to review. Also this an A/U story, just in case anyone was confused.**


	4. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: Yes it's me. I have not disappeared off the face of the earth. For anyone still reading this story, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Also there is a very important note at the end of the chapter so don't skip it! Okay enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

**Pan opened her eyes slowly. She expected to feel pain and heartache. What she didn't expect was the feeling of silk behind and above her body as well. She sought up in the bed, trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remember was holding her son as she ran from Ken, then she fail into the arms of…..

"Trunks."

The sound of the door opening broke her thoughts. She look up with fright, only to smile when she saw her son. "Tyler!" she said, and a second later he was in her arms on the bed.

"Oh, baby are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay Mama. Mr. Trunks has been taking good care of me. I meet Grandma Videl and Grandpa Gohan, and Mr. Vegeta was a little scary but Auntie Bulma said he was just acting tough. Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi Chi are really nice. An Uncle Goten played video games with me! Oh, oh Auntie Bra showed me pictures of when you were little Mama." Tyler was beaming and quite flushed when he finished taking.

Pan laughed and hugged her son tight, hiding her tears, she was so happy her son had finally meet the family. They were home again, and it seem like Ken was out of there lives. "Where is everyone, baby?"

"They sent me to see if you were awake Mama. They can't wait to see you again." Tyler pulled back a little so he could see his Mama's face. "Come on Mama, let's go."

Pan nodded and stood from the bed, letting Tyler stand on his on. She held his hand and walk out of the room. It looked like someone had change her into her pajamas clothes to.

They were at Capsule Corps and hardly anything had change about her second home. Pan smiled, listening to her son hum as they got closer to the living room. Pan inhaled before walking into the room. She was finally going to see her family again.

Everyone turned to look at her when they entered the room. Pan smiled while Tyler went back to playing the video games. "Hi." she said, and the room exploded with noise, and she was in the arms of her family.

****Pan*****

Pan stood outside fighting tears. She had forgotten the feeling of being surround by the love of her family. At first she had been so afraid they would be angry at her, because she was angry at her self. Now that she knew the pain of a broken and hateful relationship she couldn't believe she stayed so long in that dangerous situation. But they weren't angry at her, they were only happy she and Tyler was finally safe.

Tyler her sweet baby boy, Pan had never seen him so happy. With Ken out of there lives he could enjoy his childhood to the fullest, and that's all she could ask for.

"Hey, Panny, what are you doing out here?"

Pan smiled. "Nothing Bra, I was just thinking I was lucky."

"Oh?" Bra asked, stepping beside her best friend. She smiled and watched the stars. "Did you think we would turn our backs on you and Ty?"

"I was so scared, Bra. I didn't know what to do, I constantly let myself and my son stay in that dangerous house. I know better now, but I thought Kenji loved his family. That's why I stayed."

"When did you realize you needed to leave?"

"Tyler told me he hated his father. He said he wished Kenji was dead, because of the way he treated me. My son saw the pain I was in, h-he had hate in his heart. He's to young to feel this way Bra. No Child should every say they hate somebody, and actually mean it. It hurt me so bad when I realize that some of his hate was my fault."

"Oh Panny." Bra pulled Pan into a hug holding her friend tight as she cried. "It's going to be okay. You and Tyler are home now, you both will never have to see that bastard again. No more tears, okay."

Bra felt Pan nod and held her friend until her tears stop. "Come on Panny let go join the party. Your son is safe, and you're home. Ken shouldn't even be on your mine."

Pan pulled back wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thanks Bra. Thank you."

"No problem." Bra smiled, pulling Pan inside the house. They stood in front of the fireplace to warm up, then Bra walked over to Goten.

"Mama." Pan knelt beside her son and hugged him. Tyler smiled, and showed his Mama the present he made.

"What this, darling?"

"I made it for you. Open it Mama, I hope you like it."

Tyler gently placed the present in his Mama's hand. He was smiling proudly at her, he looked so happy, happier than she had seen him in a long time. Pan could feel her parents eyes on her as she open Tyler's gift.

Inside was a hand made card and it made her smile. She pulled Tyler closer to her. "Wanna read it with me?"

Tyler nodded. "To the best Mama in the world. From her son Tyler. Dear Mama, thank you for loving me and being my Mama. You always know what to say when I feel sad, and when I am angry. I love you Mama and I am so happy to have meet my family."

"Did you like it Mama?" Tyler asked, watching his Mama wipe her tears away.

"I love it, sweetheart. Thank you so much." she said, smiling. She hugged Tyler enjoying his happy laugh. She let him go, and Tyler went to sit with his Grandparents.

Pan turned and walked into a warm chest. She looked up and Trunks was right in front of her.

"Can I have a minute of your time Pan?"

"O-okay."

******Pan&Trunks******

Pan and Trunks stood outside on the balcony at the same spot that Pan and Bra had stood. Pan watched Trunks from the corner of her eye. He was still so handsome, but he looked older and more mature. But he was still her Trunks.

"I suppose you're wondering what happen to Kenji." When he spoke the hate in his voice startled her.

"T-trunks are you okay?"

Trunks sighed, he turned to Pan and lifted her onto the balcony rail. He held her and Pan let him, holding him just as tight. "I'm fine Pan. You know when I left I never even imagine something like this happening to you. Not my Pan."

"It's wasn't always so bad Trunks."

Trunks growled. "Don't make excuses for him Pan. Not to me. _I _saw the fear in your eyes Pan, the bruises on your body."

Pan sighed and cupped Trunk's face. "No excuses Trunks, I promise. So what happen to him, Kenji-I mean."

Trunks clasped Pan hand and kissed it, then placed them around his neck. "When you fainted into my arms, your son was crying so bad Pan. He was scared, he thought you were dead."

"W-what…"

"Yeah, I wanted to kill that bastard, Kenji, so bad. But I was more worried about you and Tyler. I managed to calm Ty down and I laid you beside him and he was clenching your hand so tight." Trunks sighed, he looked into Pan eyes and kissed her lips lightly.

"Kenji came rushing out of the house cursing and screaming about all the things he would do to you, Pan. Before I knew it I was beating the hell out of him. He would have died, if Tyler hadn't stop me."

"Oh, Trunks what happened then."

"The police came, threatening to arrest me. I flashed my family name around and made them listen to what actually happen. They saw you and Tyler, and they asked him what happen. His story backed up mind, and Kenji ended up going to jail. I rushed you to the hospital and Tyler was checked out as well. I brought you home and the rest is history."

Pan sighed, tightening her arms around Trunks's neck and kissed him. "So he won't bother us again.?"

"No. Even if he get out of jail Pan, I won't let him hurt you or Tyler. I love you so much, Pan. I won't you to give me another chance. There is a reason why I left, and I want to tell you so bad. But I don't think you will like what you hear. Oh Pan-"

Pan placed her hand on Trunks lips, stopping his words. "Trunks, I want to Thank you for coming when I needed you. When you left I knew you must have had a reason, and I waited for awhile hoping you would hurry. But….what I am trying to say Trunks, is I love you. I will wait until you are ready to tell me what you need to tell me."

"I love you, Pan. I am never going to let you go again."

The End.

**Author note: Yes this is offically the end of Escape, hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't worry about Trunks's _secret_. If you really want to know let me know in a review and I will get back to you. This is the end of Escape. I am sorry to have kept anyone waiting for an update, and I hoped you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I guess the only left for me to do now is which this story to the complete category.**


End file.
